Three Small Words
by halfblondeprincess
Summary: Ever since she entered the academy, Sky had treated Syd like a child. One night changed his outlook he realizes that he developed feelings for his Pink teammate. Syd, as well, was starting to figure that she had fallen for him. On the day he decides to co
1. Initial Conflict

**Three Small Words**

**Chapter 1: **Initial Conflict

**Summary: **_Ever since she entered the academy, Sky had treated Syd like a child. One night changed his outlook; he realizes that he developed feelings for his Pink teammate. Syd, as well, was starting to figure that she had fallen for him. On the day he decides to confess to her, a guy comes, claiming to be Syd fiancé. When will he be able to tell her those three small words?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. : The characters and all.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SydxSky

-------

"_You should've just stuck with the original plan! We could've succeeded fast if you… "_ Sky was reprimanding his pink counterpart for deviating from the plan and risking her life during the B-Squad's latest mission.

Syd rolled her eyes and wished she had the ability to transport herself to another dimension. Ever since she entered the academy, Sky had treated her like a kid; always lecturing about what she should or should not do. Now he's getting into her nerves.

"_Z was in danger. I couldn't just let her be attacked your enemies_!" She finally spoke back, surprising Sky, who was used to Sydney just listening to his entire harangue.

"_Wow. Princess Syd finally defended herself. _Sky was curious on up to what extent he could make Syd angry. "_What? Are you gonna call daddy and ask him to hire soldiers to shoot me? Oh wait. That's after you ask him money for shopping, right?"_

That was more than enough to make Sydney Drew fuming mad. The last thing she'd want people to think is that she's just a spoiled brat with a pretty face. What Sky just said pulled her trigger.

The rest of the team knew that it was about time they interfered.

"_You'll regret you ever said that, Tate!"_ Syd's fist was only five inches away from Sky's face when Z stopped her.

Jack, being the leader of the pack, stood in the middle to resolve the conflict between his two team mates. _"I think that you two should spend some time apart. Z, take Syd to her room." _

"_I'd be happy to be away from that insensitive jerk." _She smiled sarcastically and started walking towards the cadet quarters. A few seconds later, she looked back and glared at Sky. _"By the way, you're wrong. I wouldn't ask daddy to hire soldiers. I'd shoot you myself."_

She left the common room and was abruptly followed by Z.

Bridge and Jack both gave Sky a defiant stare. They knew that what he did, trying to get Sydney mad was superfluous.

"_What was that about?"_ the Red ranger questioned.

"_Look, I was just saying, that if she stuck with the plan. We could've finished the mission faster. And besides, she could've been killed there! "_ Sky said in defense for himself.

"_I think you better say sorry. She's hurt."_ Jack tapped his soldiers and eventually left.

Sky looked at the other person left with him in the room. At that point, he was convinced that the current blue ranger really is the weirdest among the B-squad members. -- Bridge was smiling.

"_You know what? I don't have to use my power to be able to see what you feel for Syd." _He smiled and left the room.

It took a while for Sky to realize what his friend meant. _"Wait. Bridge! You're---" _He stopped and thought what she really means to him.

-------

"_I can't believe he insulted me like that!"_ Syd furiously entered the room she shared with Z. She jumped onto her bed that was filled with stuffed animals.

Z came in afterwards and decided to calm her room mate down. _"Chill. I'm sure Sky was just worried about you."_

"_I don't think so. -- He probably doesn't even care about me." _Her tone changed from aggravated to sad. She sat and hugged the teddy bear she named Choco.

"_What about you? Do you care about him?" _Z looked at her and left, leaving Syd boggle-minded.

She looked at Choco and thought of Sky. What he did was very offending. She's hurt that even how much she shows how grown up she already is, he still treats her like the fourteen-year-old he first met.

Syd stared at the bear until she realized that it was already late in the evening. She set Choco aside so she could take her habitual sponge bath.

-------

Outside the room was Sky, still hesitating whether he'd say sorry to Syd or not. After a few minutes of walking back and forth, he decided to talk to her.

Sky turned the door knob clock wise; slightly opening the door. From the door's small aperture, he saw something he wasn't supposed to see…

-------

**A/N: **This is my very first published fic and I hope you like it. I'll do my best to update soon. Don't forget to review!


	2. I'm Sorry

**Three Small Words**

**Chapter 2: **I'm Sorry

**Summary: **_Ever since she entered the academy, Sky had treated Syd like a child. One night changed his outlook; he realizes that he developed feelings for his Pink teammate. Syd, as well, was starting to figure that she had fallen for him. On the day he decides to confess to her, a guy comes, claiming to be Syd fiancé. When will he be able to tell her those three small words?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. : The characters and all.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SydxSky

-------

Sky turned the door knob clock wise; slightly opening the door. From the door's small aperture, he saw something he wasn't supposed to see.

His eyes widened by the sight of Sydney changing into her nightgown. She just finished taking her sponge bath.

The Blue ranger knew that what he was doing was not right. Before he knew it, he was having an indecent desire towards her. He couldn't help himself. It seemed like there was a magnet pulling him.

For the very first time, he saw Syd as a woman, not as a little girl or teammate.

Though evidently, Sky enjoyed what he was seeing, he knew he had to stop. He had to put a halt to his foolishness before he went too far.

He slowly closed the door and headed back to the he, Bridge and Jack shared.

-------

It was already one o'clock in the morning and Sky was still awake. He kept thinking about her. He couldn't believe that the woman she saw was the same girl he met four years ago.

Like it was just yesterday, Sky remembered the day he met Syd. She was fourteen, he was sixteen. At first, he thought that Cruger was out of his mind for accepting a brat like her into the academy; but when he saw her during their preliminary trainings, he found out that she was actually worthy to be a part of SPD's D Squad. Even so, he always made sure that his teammate is always safe, often resulting to domineering lectures. Now he couldn't believe how she has changed, emotionally and physically.

"_I was wrong. I shouldn't have treated her like that – like a kid." _He got up and put on his blue robe. Maybe a glass of milk could help him have a lie-down.

"_Still awake?" _Bridge asked in a lethargic voice. The sound of the creaking door might have woken him up.

"_Y-yeah. I was just gonna grab a glass of milk. -- Wanna come with?"_ Although he wanted to spend some time alone, he thought that it was just polite to invite his roommate.

Bridge shook his head. _"Nah. I have to go back to my dream. I can't keep the chicks waiting." _

Sky sniggered and left.

-------

Sky grabbed the milk box and a glass. He was half through when he the sound of footsteps heading to his location.

To his surprise, it was Syd, wearing a pink robe over her nightgown and hair rolled up in curlers. She was as astonished when she saw him.

"_What? Did your conscience wake you up?" _She walked directly to the refrigerator and brought out the juice box. _"Oh wait. You don't have that, do you?"_

He couldn't speak nor look at her directly.

Syd looked at him, disappointed by the fact that Sky still hasn't asked for her apology. She decided to leave since he didn't seem to have any intention to do so.

But before she left the room, Sky finally gathered all the guts to speak.

"_Syd."_ He whispered her name. She looked back, astounded.

"_I—"_ Sky lost his words. _"I—uhm. I…"_

"_I?"_ Syd took a few steps towards him, anticipating what he was about to say.

"_I'm sorry." _His voice wasn't as dense as usual.

Syd, seeing him like this for the very first time, couldn't help but smile. _"What?" _She asked, obviously pretending she didn't hear him.

"_Come'on, I'm not gonna repeat it."_ He smiled.

"_Suit yourself." _ Her facial expression went back to neutral.

"_Sydney Drew, I'm sorry."_ Sky had never been this sincere in his entire life.

Syd approached him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. In the middle of kitchen, their arms were wrapped around each other. It was perfect.

Almost perfect...

"_What is going on here?"_ A familiar voice subjugated the room.

-------

**A/N: **I would like to thank **MHB15** and **redandblack 4eva** for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. Your reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Made Up Make Out

**Three Small Words**

**Chapter 3: **Made Up Make Out

**Summary: **_Ever since she entered the academy, Sky had treated Syd like a child. One night changed his outlook; he realizes that he developed feelings for his Pink teammate. Syd, as well, was starting to figure that she had fallen for him. On the day he decides to confess to her, a guy comes, claiming to be Syd fiancé. When will he be able to tell her those three small words?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. : The characters and all.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SkyxSydxOC

-------

"_What is going on here?"_ A familiar voice subjugated the room. It was Commander Cruger; behind him were Kat and the rest of the rangers whose faces were occupied by weariness.

Syd and Sky quickly let go of each other and stood still in reverence to the commander.

"_Uhm… We were – we were just…" _He didn't know what to say.

"_Are you actually saying that you two just made up?"_ Z was intrigued by what she just saw.

The green ranger quickly thought of a punch line. _"Made up? Or made out?"_ Bridge's remark made both of them blush.

Before the others could even think of something worse, Sky decided to change the topic. _"What are you all doing here?"_

Kat explained that the Eastern branch of SPD was attacked by an unknown troupe of invaders. The rangers, including Syd and Sky, quickly prepared for their mission and went off.

-------

Upon reaching Xiamen, China, where the East branch is located, the rangers split to be able to find the microchip they had to destroy. The two girls set off together; Sky and Bridge teamed up; Jack went alone.

-------

"_According to Kat, we have to destroy the circuit in less than— hey, are you even listening to me?" _ Bridge noticed the sudden change in his teammate.

Sky had a smile tattooed on his face. His mind was clearly occupied by something else.

"_I knew this would happen." _Bridge said, seeing Sky's aura. _"But don't get too carried away. People might think you're crazy."_

"_What?"_ Sky pretended to be clueless of what Bridge was saying.

Bridge mischievously gasped for air. _"Nothing. I just smell love in the air."_ For the past five years, this was the first time he saw his friend this enthused.

The blue ranger hit him and smirked. _"Shut up."_

-------

"_Are you gonna tell me what happened or are you just gonna let me think what I'm thinking?" _Though she already knew what was happening, Z wanted to hear directly from Syd what the score was between her and Sky.

Sydney opened her mouth to explain, but before she could even utter a word, Z immediately interrupted. _"Don't worry. I know you don't kiss and tell!"_

"_That is SO not true!"_ Syd scoffed. _"I mean -- we didn't kiss. We just made up."_

"_And what was that passionate hug all about?"_ Z multiplied herself into five to surround Syd.

Being interrogated by Z makes Syd feel dizzy. What more could five clones of her do? Sydney didn't know what and how to respond.

-------

"_Gosh. I am sooo exhausted."_ Z whined as she put her stuff on top of the table. They are just back from their latest mission, which they accomplished swiftly.

Bridge positioned himself on the couch right away and closed his eyes. _"Yeah. Me too. – Good thing we finished early."_

Z sat beside Jack and drank from the bottle of energy drink she was holding.

"_I think it helped that they're inspired."_ Jack referred to the rangers who were not in the room at that time.

Bridge and Z gave nods of agreement.

-------

Sky was seated beside the near pond, practicing yoga. But even how much he tried, he couldn't clear his mind. Sydney's face kept appearing; he didn't know how to stop what he was feeling.

He was baffled. He was fully aware on what he was feeling for the girl. Could it be love? He didn't know. He has never fallen in love before.

Upon opening his eyes, he looked at his reflection on the water and was surprised at what he saw. Instead of his, he saw Sydney's visage. He thought that it was just hallucinating until he heard her voice.

"_Spending some time alone, are you?"_ Syd bent to sit next to him.

"_The ground's dirty."_ He warned her, but she still sat.

"_Don't worry. I'll get this dry cleaned later." _She looked at the pond and noticed a Lotus flower floating. _"Don't you think it feels alone?"_

"_The flower?"_ Sky noticed the sudden glow in her eyes. _"Not anymore."_

He pointed out another one on the other side of the lake. _"Even how far away those two are, they're still connected to each other. – They have something no other specie in this pond has."_

Syd was enthralled by what he just said. She put her attention back to the Lotus. _"It's very beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_But not as beautiful as you."_ Sky said, looking directly into her eyes.

------

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'll do my best to improve every chapter I make. :) Please review!


	4. Realization

**Three Small Words**

**Chapter 4: **Realization

**Summary: **_Ever since she entered the academy, Sky had treated Syd like a child. One night changed his outlook; he realizes that he developed feelings for his Pink teammate. Syd, as well, was starting to figure that she had fallen for him. On the day he decides to confess to her, a guy comes, claiming to be Syd fiancé. When will he be able to tell her those three small words?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. : The characters and all.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SkyxSydxOC

-------

"_But not as beautiful as you."_ Sky said, looking directly into her eyes.

Her attention was not his at the moment. _"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. – What were you saying, again?"_

"_N-nothing."_ He looked down, avoiding her eyes. _"It's getting late. We should head back."_

Sky stood up and offered his hand to her.

-------

"_Hey. – Are you guys free?"_ Sky was standing outside the half-opened door. Bridge and Jack were playing poker inside the boys' quarters.

Upon seeing Sky's I-have-something-important-to-tell-you face, the two other cadets swiftly stopped what they were doing to listen to him.

He entered the room and sat on Bridge's bed. The Sky at that time was so different from the usual uptight Sky they knew.

"_I think I'm in love with Syd."_ He abruptly declared. There was a succinct moment of silence in the room until Jack and Bridge began laughing.

"_Is – is that what you wanted to tell us?"_ Bridge said, trying to control his laughter.

"_I'm not kidding…"_ Sky thought that they weren't taking him seriously and telling them how he feels was a bad idea. He stood up and decided to leave the room.

"_Sky? Where are you going?"_ Jack stopped laughing; Bridge was trying to stop as well, though he didn't seem too successful.

"_I'll find someplace where people would take me seriously." _He looked back.

Jack stood and put Sky back where he was seated. _"Look, we were laughing not because we weren't taking you seriously. We were laughing because…"_

"_.. we already know." _

Sky was astonished by this. _"B-but how?"_

"_Dude, you're a little – just a little – too obvious."_ Bridge pat his at the back.

Sky couldn't believe it. _"How – how obvious?"_

"_Let's just say that any sane guy would know. I bet even commander Cruger knows."_ Jack nods in affirmation to Bridge's remark.

"_S-so, should I tell her?" _Sky said awkwardly. This was the first time he had fallen in love; hence dating and courting had never been in his vocabulary.

-------

"_Hey Syd! Where have you been?"_ Z approached her.

"_Just outside. Why?"_

"_Commander Cruger wants to see you in his office."_

This made her curious. The commander doesn't usually call rangers to his office. She tried remembering the offenses she had done lately. _"Oh my god. He found out about me sneaking out last week! – I swear, I couldn't help myself! There was a sale! And not just any sale, a BIG sale."_

"_I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to discuss anything near that topic."_ Z assured her best friend; giving her great relief.

--------

"_Commander?" _Sydney opened the door to commander Cruger's office.

"_Cadet Drew, please enter."_ From where she was standing, Syd knew that the commander was not alone in his office.

"_Cadet Drew, I would like you to meet Mr. James Staton."_ A tall man with a muscular body structure (similar to Sky's) stood. The moment he smiled at her, she couldn't help but melt.

"_I think you have some personal matters to discuss." _The commander left the office.

He was still smiling and kept staring at her like she was a sack of precious diamonds; making Syd blush.

"_You have no idea who I am, do you?"_ James finally broke the ice. Syd, stunned by his charm, shook her head. He thought she looked cute.

"_Well, believe it or not, I'm your fiancé and we are engaged." _He articulated casually.

"_W-what!?"_ The happy music playing inside her head suddenly stopped. Was she hearing him right?

-------

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who reviewed. What do you think about the story so far? Continue reading and reviewing.


	5. Things Need to be Explained

**Three Small Words**

**Chapter 5: **Things Need to be Explained

**Summary: **_Ever since she entered the academy, Sky had treated Syd like a child. One night changed his outlook; he realizes that he developed feelings for his Pink teammate. Syd, as well, was starting to figure that she had fallen for him. On the day he decides to confess to her, a guy comes, claiming to be Syd fiancé. When will he be able to tell her those three small words?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. : The characters and all.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SkyxSydxOC

-------

"_W-what!?"_ The happy music playing inside her head suddenly stopped. Was she hearing him right? _"Are you kidding or what?"_

"_Look. I know you're shocked – so was I. I found out about it only 2 year ago." _He said, thinking it would make her feel better. It did not. Sydney sank on the settee.

"_Why didn't they tell me?" _She was staring at a blank. Things were happening fast. Too fast.

He kneeled to her level and held her hands; their eyes met. Suddenly, Syd forgot about everything and noticed how seemingly meaningful his eyes were. _"Sydney, I admit, at first, I was completely against the whole engagement thing. --- But when I saw you..."_

Just when things were getting dreamier for Syd, someone entered the room and made her remember the reality she should be in.

"_Commander Crug--""_ Sky stopped upon seeing the girl he loves hand in hand with a stranger.

"_Sky?"_ Syd felt like she had the obligation to tell him that nothing was going on between her James.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." _He apologized and immediately left the room.

James was clueless on what was going on. _"Is he your boyfriend?"_

--------

"_Sky--" _Syd barged in the boys' quarters where he found all of his teammates. All of them were staring at her; except for Sky who was lying on his bed, hands behind his head.

"_H-hey. What are you all doing in here?"_ No one responded. They looked at Sky who, at the moment, was pretending like she wasn't even in the room.

He finally sat up and spoke. _"So, where's your boyfriend, Cadet Drew?"_ His voice sounded cold. Syd hasn't heard him speak like this in years. The last time was when they battled against the one who killed his father. This was an entirely different situation. He was being cold to her.

"_Are you talking about James? 'Coz he's not my--"_ She started explaining but Sky disrupted.

"_Save your explanation. We both know that it's none of my business." _He looked at her and left the room.

"_Then why do you sound so affected?"_ She questioned, though it was a little too late since Sky already left.

Jack and Bridge stood up and followed Sky. _"Don't worry about him. He's just a little – shaken."_

Z stood up and approached Syd. _"You've got a lot of things to explain." _

-------

"_What!? Engaged? B-but how?"_ Z was confused by her teammates sudden revelation.

Syd rubbed her forehead. She was starting to have a migraine. _"I'm as clueless as you, Z. My parents never told me anything about this."_

"_You should probably ask them about it now." _Syd followed Z's suggestion and grabbed the phone. She was on the verge of dialing the number when she realized something.

"_I can't believe I forgot that my parents are out of the country."_ She dropped the phone and jumped onto Z's bed. _"I'll try calling them later."_

"_So, how was he?"_

"_Who? James?"_ She liked how saying his name made her feel tingly inside. Oh no. Was she crushing on him or what?

"_Yes, of course!" _

"_He's okay…"_ She remembered how physically perfect he seemed when she first saw him. Z gave her the I-don't-believe-you look.

"_Ok! He'stotallyhot!"_ Syd admitted without even pausing.

Z gasped. _"I think I'd have to see this guy. – So, if this thing's for real, what about Sky?" _He voice changed from interested to concern.

"_What about Sky? There's NOTHING going on between the two of us. – Hey, I think we should grab dinner."_ She quickly changed the topic.

"_He cares about you."_

"_No. He doesn't."_ Syd gave a frown, remembering how he cold he was to her.

"_He was affected when he saw you with James, wasn't he?"_

-------

**A/N: **And that was the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it:x I'll post the next one ASAP.


	6. His and Her Story

**Three Small Words**

**Chapter 6: **His and Her Story

**Summary: **_Ever since she entered the academy, Sky had treated Syd like a child. One night changed his outlook; he realizes that he developed feelings for his Pink teammate. Syd, as well, was starting to figure that she had fallen for him. On the day he decides to confess to her, a guy comes, claiming to be Syd fiancé. When will he be able to tell her those three small words?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. : The characters and all.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SkyxSydxOC

-------

A day has passed, Sky and Syd still hasn't reconciled. Neither was modest enough to apologize so the team was pretty much divided at that time. Z was with Sydney as usual; the boys stuck together like they always do.

"_I'll see you guys later. I have to talk to Commander Cruger." _Sky bid goodbye to Jack and Bridge. They had just finished with this week's simulated training. The two left the room; heading towards the cafeteria.

Sky started walking. He walked through the corridor connecting the main building and the commander's underground office. On his way, he noticed a suspicious shadow that was walking outside Cruger's office. He did not waste his time and immediately approached the silhouette. Sky grabbed the persons arm and twisted to prevent the person from escaping.

"_Who are you and what are you doing sneaking around the commander's office?"_ Sky interrogated the unidentified person.

"_I-I'm here to see Sydney Drew. – I'm her fiancé."_ That was then when Sky found out that the person he seized was in fact, his rival. Sky slowly let go of his arm.

Sky apologized to James and upon finding out that commander Cruger wasn't in his office, walked him to the SPD receiving area.

"_S-so, how long--" _He was hesitant whether he should or should not ask him about his relationship with Syd.

To his surprise, James somehow knew what he was trying to ask. _"Yesterday. I've only met Sydney yesterday."_

Sky's mouth dropped (not literally) because of what he just heard. _"Yesterday?"_

"_The reason why Syd and I are engaged is because our parents set us up. – I found out about it two years ago. But I was on navy training so I didn't have the time to--"_ He stopped when he saw Sky's astonished expression. _"I'm sorry. I guess I'm boring you."_

"_N-no. No. I was listening. Something just came up in my mind."_ Sky was flabbergasted how he didn't hate James the way he was supposed to.

"_So when I finally finished training, I grabbed the opportunity to meet my future wife."_ James continued.

The words 'future wife' kept echoing inside Sky head. _"Does that mean that you agree with the engagement?"_

"_At first I didn't really know what to do. But when I met her---"_ Before he could he even finish, James was once again interrupted by a familiar voice.

"_James? Sky? W-w-w--?"_ They met Syd at the receiving area. She was with Z who was as surprised that the two were together.

Z crossed her arms. _"Has the world gone mad? You two – together!?"_

"_Sydney. I've been looking for you. – Sky was kind to direct me here. I was hoping we could talk about our situation."_ He walked towards her.

"_That would be a good idea. – By the way, this is Z." _Syd was glad that she'd finally know the details about this "engagement" James was talking about.

"_Nice to meet you."_ James' smile made Z blush like a 9th grader.

Z leaned over Syd. _"Oh my gosh. He IS hot!"_

"_We'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you too, Sky. I'm glad Sydney has friends like you here in SPD. _He bid farewell to both Z and Sky.

-------

"_What do you think they're talking about?" _Sky asked in a very anxious voice. He and Z were at the receiving area waiting for Syd and James.

"_Hmm… Their wedding most probably."_ Z started laughing when she saw Sky's frightened reaction. _"I was just kidding, silly."_

Sky sighed. _"I-I know."_

A few minutes later, Syd came. _"Hey."_

"_So how was your "talk"?" _ Z asked slowly.

Syd sat beside Z. _"He told me everything."_ Her face changed from relieved to serious. _"And he wants to push through with the wedding."_

------

**A/N: **:D I hope you like the 6th chapter! Thanks to all those who gave their reviews!


End file.
